


Kageyama

by wordsbestunsaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbestunsaid/pseuds/wordsbestunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet about names</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a sort of half-baked kagehina ficlet bc i’m trying to get back into the groove of writing after tons of crushing schoolwork. hope you guys like it (as it is my first fic in this fandom and i want to do the haikyuu fandom justice). anyways, without further ado, i present KAGEYAMA !

Kageyama is not just Tobio’s name. It’s a name that his father and grandfather and great-grandfather all had before him. But he’s been called by that name so many times that it fits like a glove now. It used to be spoken in harsh, annoyed tones from his teammates and softer, disappointed ones from his coaches, but now it’s spoken with pride and glee from both his teammates and coach.

So Kageyama might not be his, but it’s become a part of him. ‘Kageyama’ is Tanaka’s overzealous yell as he hits a particularly nice spike. ‘Kageyama’ is Nishinoya’s face when Tobio makes a particularly good receive. ‘Kageyama’ is Suga’s pride when Tobio hits one of his tosses. ‘Kageyama’ is Asahi’s grin and Daichi’s laugh and Tsukki’s sighs. ‘Kageyama’ is Yamaguchi’s sheepish smile and Yachi throwing balls. ‘Kageyama’ is Ukai’s sharklike grin and Takeda’s cheers.

But as he stands at the alter with Kageyama-Hinata Shouyou, he thinks that it’s going to be so much more.


End file.
